Cheek And Trickster
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Crappy story, wish for beta and compliment (I mean reviews) Really,please! I need bucking reviews for ideas! If you want more of my stories, check them out! Rated T for my dirty mouth(Swearing)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't think I will post any summaries in the story :P Up to you guys! The first one got my summary can get O.C and their own chapter for return. :D This story can be any kind of cartoons, anime or books, so you can make your o edition!I won't mind if you use in Warriors, Digimon,Inazuma Eleven Go!/Chrono stone/galaxy, MC, and Roblox :3*Cantelot Royal Voice* AND WE WANT THEE REVIEWS! Anyway its quite true in real life, classmates often pair me to a boy :D but this time I will pair us together, let the classmates have fun with it

Rainbow Dash: Um author ,you are a Pegasus or a unicorn or a earth pony?

Me: Of course Pegasus, RD, I LOVE PEGASUS! THEY ARE AWESOME LIKE A BAWSS!

Rainbow Dash: Okay...?

(First person)

I looked outside of a classroom window, dazed of by the sky's beauty, clouds sailing everywhere, fluffy and white...I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything when friends betrayed me, classmates gossiped me, bitches irritated me and they fucking bully me. Well, not all of my classmates bully me, but I am still lonely among the fucking bitches(mares)."Rainbow Sky!What is this question?"Ah crap, my math and homeroom teacher: Mrs Count called. I responded nothing. She sighed"R.S, you should concentrate, if you continued like this, everything will fail." Yeah my name is Rainbow Sky, I looked like my big sis, Rainbow Dash if you see our looks, the only difference is my hair is tied in a ponytail, my fur is Sky blue, I have cyan eyes and my cutie mark is a white cloud with three red, yellow and blue raindrops, similar to my sis, huh? Only hers is a three coloured thunderbolt instead of Raindrops.

"Ha! She is stupid! Daydreaming about her prince!"

"What a loser she is."

"Bookworm bitch."

"Rainbow Dyke!"

I glared at where the insults came from, those bitches giggled smugly at me. If glares can kill ponies, those nigga bitches will become soots and coal dust. That insulting was very uncool, they are not awesome. But I am though. They are just uncouth, like my sister's friend Rarity said. Then I looked out the window, the second time again.

* * *

"DING DONG ! DING DONG! DING DONG!"

Finally! Its recess! Time to get rid some fucking bullies and have some fresh air! When I got up from my chair, suddenly a voice called out to me: " Rainbow Sky? Can you play with us in the computer room?" It was a blue colt with brown eyes, white and black short mane+tail and a blue circle of fire as his cutie mark, his called Blue "Hugo"Flash, celestia, he was quite like my lonely savior. "Sure!"It was all I replied, we quickly flew to the computer room and I was greeted by the friendliest tone I ever heard this year at school.

"Hi Rainbow Sky!" One of my classmate greeted me, his name was Fire spark, but we call him Anthony, he was a orange colt with sapphire eyes, red short mane and tail, his cutie mark was a firey Music note, he is good at singing, like me,has a beautiful voice ."Hi Anthony."I replied blankly, noticing a silent colt sitting there playing on the computer.I blankly greeted him:"Hi Nelson.""Hi." He replied,wearing his poker face. Yep, he's Ocelot"Nelson" Dash, he likes to trick people as far as I know, heh I am cheeky and he was tricky, I don't think I mind his jokes, and we might as get along it will be true.

* * *

A/N: Guess who~~ *Smirks*


	2. Sorry :'(

A/N: Man, I was screaming like a freak when I saw my first review, I was like: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH, my dad just stared at me like: What are you screaming for?! And I screamed into his ears: I GOT MY FIRST FREAKING REVIEW! I can't update today, I am so sorry, Its my birthday today. :'(


	3. A reply to guest

I am currently on a hiatus, and I got a stupid boring review that said " If it is so terrible, remove it. You broke the rule as well. Never make OCs related to canon characters" sort of that first thing is I WILL NEVER REMOVE THIS CRAP! AND I AM JUST BEING HONEST TO MY BRAIN-STORMING MIND! Second is that there are many OCs are related with Celestia, Luna, Cadance, etc. I AM not copying any ideas of that. Also is there really a rule or did you set it up guest?


End file.
